Field of the Invention
The invention relates to power supplies and in particular to a fully variable power supply controller that provides variable voltage and current output.
Related Art
Power supplies are widely used to power various electronic devices. For example, one application for a power supply is to convert power from AC to DC or vice versa. Another application is to accept input power and provide output power at a desired level to operate a particular electronic device. For example, a power supply may be used to convert power from a wall outlet to a lower voltage, current or both.
Traditional power supplies are configured to provide a preset voltage that matches the input voltage of an electronic device. The preset voltage may be maintained by attempting to hold voltage constant by dropping less input voltage or drawing additional input current when the output voltage is too low and by dropping more input voltage when the output voltage is too high.
From the discussion that follows, it will become apparent that the present invention addresses the deficiencies associated with the prior art while providing numerous additional advantages and benefits not contemplated or possible with prior art constructions.